Our group has laid the groundwork in developing a unique, nanopore based method for DNA sequencing by nanopore induced photon emission (SNIPE), which utilizes optical detection rather than the more ubiquitous electrical detection. Our approach is superior to other nanopore approaches as the readout does not involve enzymes, parallelization is straightforward, and the readout is non-destructive. In this grant we propose three distinct aims (developed in parallel), which when brought together, will enable DNA sequencing at an unprecedented scale in terms of speed (>2 10^6 bases/s,) and extremely low cost. Our first aim is to dramatically increase the throughput, speed and accuracy of SNIPE. In order to achieve this, we will concentrate our efforts on parallelization of the system through arrays of nanopores (up to 100x100), transformation of the readout from 2 to 4 colors, and increasing the S/B of the readout. Our second Aim is to develop and optimize our proprietary DNA conversion approach, Circular DNA conversion (CDC). We plan on achieving this first though automation and optimization of CDC using a commercially available benchtop system. Post CDC optimization, we plan on developing a microfluidic device capable of converting an entire human genome. Our third Aim is the development of data analysis algorithms needed for base calling, consensus building, sequence assembly, and error proofing. In completing these three aims we will have achieved in developing a radically new, cost-effective DNA sequencing platform, capable of long read lengths, high speed, and high accuracy. This is expected to have a wide-ranging impact on both basic and applied biomedical research and personalized healthcare.